Let's Have Lots of Fun Doing it All Again!
by VantageMPD
Summary: NaruXIno. Ino finds the Scroll of Seals after Naruto has done a time travel jutsu, and she decides to follow him. An altered version of Naruto, where everything happens differently...sort of. AT. Chapter 9 up.
1. Prologue

**We're Going To Have Lots of Fun Doing it All Again!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Happy now?

A/N: I thought it would be good to do a NaruIno for a first fanfic…not sure how this will turn out, but oh well, enjoy.

**Prologue**

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto formed a ball of swirling blue chakra in his hand and rammed it into his opponent, a Sound-nin who had somehow managed to get into Konoha, steal the Scroll of Seals and escape into the courtyard of the Hokage Mansion. The Sound-nin in question howled in pain and dropped the Scroll of Seals, which rolled onto the grass. Suddenly both scroll and nin disappeared, and poofed into smoke.

"Looking for this?" sneered the Sound-nin from atop a tree, waving the scroll.

"But how…?"

Naruto then realized the Sound-nin must have created a shadow clone, then henged it into the scroll in pretence of fooling the blonde ninja.

"Oh yeah, then see how you like this! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two other Narutos blinked into existence, and began to mold chakra in their hands.

"FŪTON: RASENGAN!"

The tree the Sound-nin was on was felled with an almighty crash, but the Sound-nin himself was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Naruto was alerted by a huge fireball in the face.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" shouted the rouge nin. (A/N: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

"Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Naruto was instantly replaced with a log, Naruto himself appearing behind the Sound-nin and placing a kunai on his neck.

"Now let's take this nice and slowly. Give me the scroll, or I'm probably going to stick this kunai somewhere you wouldn't like at all." muttered Naruto.

"Go to hell, Kyuubi kid."

"Ok, you've done it now." Naruto took out a pair of senbon needles, and rammed it in between the Sound-nin's legs. The ninja howled in pain, and slipped into unconsciousness.

"At least now he won't be able to make babies anymore."

And with that, Naruto picked up the scroll and shunshined away to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade was in her office doing what all Hokages, present, future and past, despise. Paperwork. Well she was trying to at any rate.

"Hmm…now where has Shizune hidden my sake?" she wondered aloud.

Shizune popped her head in. "You know I wouldn't tell you, even if I wanted to."

All of a sudden, there was a puff of smoke and Naruto stood there holding the Scroll of Seals.

"Hey baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan! Guess what I found! This ninja from Sound trying to steal our forbidden techniques!"

"Yes, yes I know, I saw it through my Tōmegane no Jutsu. Now go to the room at the end of the corridor outside, and return it to the cupboard it came from."

Naruto nodded, and left the room.

"I wonder, how did shinobi from Sound get into Konoha undetected anyway...? ANBU!"

Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka appeared in the Hokage's office, both dressed in ANBU garb. Since Naruto had left the village and come back, most of the Rookie 11 had become ANBU's. Both Shikamaru and Ino were examples of these.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Find Konohamaru and Hanabi, who are in charge of guarding the front entrance to Konoha and bring them to me immediately!" barked Tsunade.

"Yes Godaime-sama".

The two disappeared in puffs of smoke. Tsunade sighed. It had been a long day. She set aside her paperwork and pulled out the latest edition of her favorite magazine, Kunoichi Weekly. She turned to the gambling section and read out loud the winning numbers of the week's lottery.

* * *

"…!!!"

"I won!?!?! But…I never win! Oh Kami, I won the lottery! This is NOT normal…something bad is going to happen…the last time I had good gambling luck…Orochimaru turned up…"

She didn't have time to ponder further as Shikamaru and Ino returned with Konohamaru and Hanabi in tow.

"Konohamaru. Hanabi. There has been an intruder within Konohagakure, someone from the Sound actually. Why have you not caught and apprehended him?" she barked.

"I…uh…we didn't know?"

"You two are lucky that Naruto has already incapacitated the intruder. He is being sent to Ibiki at this point. Anything else to say, Konohamaru?"

"Um…it wasn't Hanabi-chan's fault?"

"Hmm…Hanabi-CHAN now is it? Konohamaru blushed three different shades of red. "Just go, and I don't want this ever happening again."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Konohamaru and Hanabi shunshined away.

"You two may leave as well," Tsunade indicated to Shikamaru and Ino. They left by the front door. Once outside, Shikamaru turned to Ino and said,

"Sorry Ino, but I gotta go now, Temari is waiting for me."

"Ok, no prob."

* * *

Naruto reached the aforementioned room, and quickly found the spot the Scroll of Seals was supposed to be in. Much like last time, though, he couldn't resist just peeking in to see what kind of jutsu there would be. The last time, he had found the Shadow Clone Jutsu and had used it to defeat Mizuki. But he had never gone further on to see what kind of jutsu there were.

Unsealing the scroll and looking in, he saw many kinds of jutsu; the Shadow Clone, the Eight Trigrams Sealing and the Dead Demon Seal but most of all, one in particular caught his attention. He thought about all the benefit it would bring to himself and the world if he used it…but then again…it was risky. Was it really worth it? And having to go through everything again…survive all the events. But if he could change something, then he would. He flashed through the handseals, called out a jutsu, and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Ino had watched Shikamaru go, and now she was left alone in the corridor. Her mind wandered back to the past, before Pain attacked; before Asuma-sensei died and when the Rookie 11 were all Genin. In particular, she thought of a certain blonde shinobi, and how he had confidently risked his life for everyone in the village. Naruto didn't know it, but Ino had gathered up a respect for him and even admired him to an extent. Hell, if they didn't know better an average person would say Ino was even attracted to Naruto. If that got out, though, she would never hear the end of it. One of the most beautiful kunoichi's in Konoha, falling for a jinchūriki? And everyone knew that Naruto was smitten with Sakura, he had always been. Why forehead…why? Ino sighed.

Ino was abruptly broken out of her trance by a cry at the end of the corridor she was on, which surprisingly…sounded like Naruto. Running, she burst into the room, only to find…the Scroll of Seals. She picked it up, and from reading it, all evidence pointed to only one jutsu, and at that point, Ino knew what Naruto had done. And she couldn't just leave him there. Eventually someone would find out and then things would go horribly wrong. So there was only one thing for it.

Ino's hands flashed through a series of handseals, molding the chakra into wisps of energy. She then called out the final seal, the voice seal.

"Time Travel no Jutsu!"

* * *

A/N: Just to clarify, this is set after the invasion of Pain but before the Five Kage Summit arc. Might have used too many line breaks as well... Read and Review! =D


	2. What The Bloody Sasuke?

**What The Bloody Sasuke!?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**  
**

A/N: Here's Chapter 1! For those who have reviewed, thanks! In answer to Dark Insomniacs, I'll probably update around every 1-2 days, every 4-5 days max. However, please consider that I have to try to make each chapter longer than the last (eventual target around 6K words per chapter), as well as the fact that real life is more of a priority compared to fanfiction writing. I also have to create a profile at some point =D

* * *

Chapter 1 – What The Bloody Sasuke!?

"Ugh…where am I?"

The alarm clock was ringing loudly beside Naruto's bed. Groggily opening his eyes, he slammed his hand down on the clock, and turned over on his side, hugging his blanket and breathing in the smell of his ramshackle apartment. He sighed contentedly into his pillow.

Wait...alarm clock!?

...bed...apartment…pillow!?!!

He had done it! He had gone back in time! Naruto sat up straight, and promptly fell out of the bed animé style. He groaned and rubbed his head, before picking himself up and shuffling his way to the toilet. Glancing at himself in the mirror, his eyes widened in shock to see himself back to how he looked in his Genin days. Noticing his academy goggles next to the sink, he figured that this was the morning of the Genin exam. Remembering what happened last time, he figured that he did NOT want a repeat of it, and came up with the solution of just showing Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-teme the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

A sudden thought occurred to Naruto. What if he was unable to use all the jutsu he had been taught? That would be disastrous, and would make it almost pointless to even have gone back in time in the first place. Naruto sighed. Only one way to find out. He bit his thumb, and slammed his palm onto the cover of the toilet bowl.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Gamakichi poofed into existence, but unlike the size he was before Naruto went to train with Jiraiya, this Gamakichi was as big as he was during the fight against the six paths of Pain. 'Kichi toppled over and landed with a thump on the bathroom floor, barely fitting in.

"NARUTO! How dare you summon me on a TOILET, do yo-…uh? Why ya so young, Naruto?"

"Well…uh…you see…I kinda used this time jutsu and ended up back in the past, before everything happened." he mumbled.

"WHAT THE HELL! You don't just go around experimenting with forbidden S-rank jutsus!"

"It was S-rank? No it wasn't. Anyway…why are you still big?"

"Yes it was, and time works differently in Mt. Myōbokuzan, ok? We get summoned, go back, summoned, back etc. Doesn't flow the same way." said Gamakichi.

"No it wasn't, but do I have to live through it all again?"

"Yep."

"Aww, man!" Naruto pouted.

"No pain, no gain. You probably came back to do some good in the world. I'm off if you don't need me. And by the way, it **WAS** S-RANK!" There was a poof and Gamakichi was gone.

"NO IT WASN'T!" screamed Naruto, but Gamakichi was gone by then. He sighed. He'd been sighing a lot this morning. The Genin exam was scheduled at around 12pm, and it was 8am at the moment. Might as well go catch some ramen at Ichiraku's, then go visit Old Man Hokage to tell him what's happened.

* * *

"Ah, that was good ramen." said Naruto, rubbing his belly. He walked down the streets of Konoha, oblivious to the stares and glares he got from civilians and passer-by's. Getting tired of walking (Naruto figured that it was because he was younger) he shunshined to the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man" shouted Naruto as he poofed into the Hokage's office.

"Why hello Naruto, what can I do for you today…Naruto, how can you use the Shunshin no Jutsu? You've never even been able to henge into anything for a start save the Sexy no Jutsu."

"That's what I've come to talk to you about." said Naruto. "You see old man; I've come from the future using a Time Travel Jutsu found in the Scroll of Seals many years after today."

"Time Travel no Jutsu? It doesn't exist! HAHAHAHA! I've never even seen or heard of it before!"

"Then maybe it was added. Look, I can prove it. For example, your students were Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, who make up the Legendary Sannin."

"How would you know that? You could have picked up information from a civilian or old retired shinobi."

"Then how bout this old man? Uchiha Itachi caused the massacre of Sasuke's whole clan. Tsunade-baa-chan will become the Godaime Hokage. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into me. He was my father." stated Naruto.

Sarutobi had gone pale after that statement, everything, well mostly everything was all true. And there was no way Naruto could have known anything, before his Genin stage, about the Yondaime. Especially that he was Naruto's father.

"Come with me. We need to talk." He stood up, and ushered him out of the Hokage office, himself following in Naruto's wake.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed, leaning against a tree of the Hokage Mansion's courtyard. He had taken in a lot of information from the future Naruto about the past, present, and what was about to happen. He now only needed one more confirmation.

"Naruto, after that I fully believe all that you are telling me. But I need to see it with my own eyes."

"No problem old man, just stand back." Naruto flexed his fingers, and whipped through handsigns.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

Gamabunta appeared, and dropped down onto the courtyard with Naruto standing atop of him.

"Hey Naruto, ya brat. Gamakichi told me what you'd done. What the bloody Sasuke were you thinking?" Gamabunta took a puff on his pipe.

"See old man? Believe it! And if that wasn't enough," Naruto performed more handseals.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Four hundred shadow clones appeared in the courtyard, most on the grass but some on Gamabunta's back. Now Naruto dispelled all but two of them, and those two clones began molding chakra, wisps of wind beginning to form. The Hokage's eyes widened in recognition at the move.

"FŪTON: RASENGAN!"

Pure chakra blasted into the stone courtyard wall, blowing a sizeable hole in it. From the outside, civilians peered inside, seeing a blonde academy student stand atop a hundred foot toad with two shadow clones. (A/N: Is Gamabunta a hundred feet tall? Not sure.) The Hokage waved and sweatdropped, muttering something about fixing an unstable wall.

"Okay Naruto, I believe you now. Get off the toad and go to the Genin exam. Drop by my office later, I need to discuss the circumstances with you. I will also be explaining the details to the rookie Jōnin-sensei's and other trusted individuals."

"OK old man!" Naruto bounded off towards the street and the Academy.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he walked down the streets of Konoha yet again, only to recognize two familiar figures walking up ahead, Sakura and Ino. Funnily enough, this time he didn't really look a lot at Sakura but more at Ino, and realized that by focusing all his attention on Sakura, he didn't realize how pretty Ino was as well. He called out to them.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Ino!"

They both turned around, and Naruto caught up to them.

"What do you want, jerk?" asked Sakura.

Ino however didn't agree with Sakura, but instead pulled Naruto into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you're alright! I thought we'd lost you, you baka!" she cried. "There was a sound when you shouted and you were gone!"

Naruto stared in bewilderment. It then dawned on him that Ino was being very clever; Naruto wouldn't know what she was talking about _unless he knew __exactly__ what he was talking about_. Naruto just hugged her back, and Ino started crying on his shoulder.

"Wait, wait wait WAIT." shouted Sakura. "Naruto, stop hugging Ino she will kill you eventually, and Ino, what's gotten into you? Don't we-"

"So, Ino," Naruto cut off Sakura, "Do you think Sasuke got his Mangekyō directly from Itachi or because he died?"

"Oh, both of them I think; he wouldn't have Amateras-" Ino stared guiltily at the floor, realizing what she'd revealed.

"Oh Ino it IS you!" Naruto jumped up and down. By now Ino had recovered from her initial relief, which turned to rage. She dragged Naruto out of earshot from Sakura, and whispered fervently into his ear.

"YOU BAKA." she hissed. "What the bloody Sasuke were you thinking using a Time jutsu?"

"Well, first let ME ask YOU, what the bloody Sasuke are you doing here?"

"I followed you to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, duh." she replied. "I figured you'd want to go back to Genin to fix all the problems you made for yourself Naruto-kun, like Gaara, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine; the only person I told was Old Man Hokage. Besides, when since have I been 'Naruto-KUN'?" Ino blushed at that.

"Believe me, you'll like the company you're gonna get – it's going to get REALLY boring when nobody understands what you're saying, you don't get the Namikaze estate again and you would have been at the toilet the WHOLE DAY today."

"What? Oh that, I didn't drink the milk or eat the ramen this time round; went to Ichiraku's instead." grinned Naruto.

"Whatever Naruto-kun, now lets go, we have an exam to take." Ino pulled at Naruto's hand and led him down the street.

"Fine, just let go of me okay Ino-chan?"

Sakura had caught the last few sentences and trailed behind them, confused. Naruto-KUN? Ino-CHAN? What the bloody Sasuke's going on?

* * *

A/N: Hmm…longer than the prologue. Ino and Gamakichi might have been a bit too OOC. Oh, and I tried to stick to the humor, but if it doesn't work I'll just scrap it and pick a new genre. Read and Review =D

Next: Chapter 2 – I Am Friends With Uchiha Itachi


	3. I Am Friends With Uchiha Itachi

**I Am Friends With Uchiha Itachi**

A/N: Another chapter, yay! My target for this chapter is around 2000 words. Glad to see (well those that reviewed at least) that not everyone loves Sasuke (seriously though, why?) as much as his real-life fangirls…or…fanboys…*shudders*. The "bloody Sasuke" from last chapter – you can sub it for a rude word…without actually rude-wording…as well as dissing Sasuke! Joy. And btw, this will NOT become a harem…can't stand them tbh.

* * *

Chapter 2 – I Am Friends With Uchiha Itachi

"AHH! We're going to be late, hurry up already!" yelled Naruto as he tore down the path toward the Academy. Ino and Sakura ran behind him, panting.

"God, where does he get all that stamina from?" muttered Sakura. "Hey idiot, wait up!"

Naruto showed no signs of slowing down though, still yelling frantically about what would happen if he was late. _If only you knew…_thought Ino.

After another five minutes of sprinting, the Academy finally loomed into view. Unlike normal days, where ninja-in-training would mill around, lazing about, the vicinity of the Academy was silent. Unfortunately for the three of them, this would only mean one thing.

They were late.

Sprinting at full speed now, and pumping chakra into his feet, Naruto raced inside his classroom, Iruka raising an eyebrow in annoyance at their lateness.

"You're late."

"Sorry I'm Late; I…er…got lost on the Road Of Life?"

The class, Sakura and Ino sweatdropped at the obviously lame excuse, while Iruka's right eye suddenly developed a twitch. He simply motioned for the three to sit down at the desks. As Naruto walked by, Iruka muttered,

"You sound like Hatake Kakashi…Namikaze." He then said in a louder voice so everyone could hear, "Naruto, stay back after class please. I need to talk to you…about stuff."

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

Not surprisingly, Sakura rushed to the empty spot next to where Sasuke sat, and grinned at him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, so you think you're gonna pass the test today?"

"Hn."

Sakura squealed at an answer from the stoic Uchiha, while other fangirls glared at Sakura for being able to sit next to Sasuke. Iruka sighed at the scenario, noting that Naruto and Ino sat next to each other, instead of Naruto being alone and Ino sitting with the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Obviously he knew what Naruto had done; he had been one of the ones that the Sandaime had gone to and told first, and he believed every word of it. This had been further confirmed when Naruto did not react at all to the name Namikaze, which signalled that he was comfortable with the name, and knew its significance. Iruka rapped on the table for attention.

"Okay, class, today is the day of the Academy's final exam. I hope that everyone will take this seriously, as this can affect your life and future career as a shinobi. Mizuki is not here today, he was called out to some other business so I will test you by myself." Iruka remembered that in Naruto's previous timeline, the Hokage had said Mizuki had tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, kill Naruto and betray Konoha. He was happy that this time this could not happen, and from the look on Naruto's face he was happy as well. "I'll call you each up one at a time, and you will need to perform a jutsu – this can be any rank you wish as well as a clone. Good luck to everyone."

* * *

So far, everyone had passed and now there was only one person left. Him. Even after going back in time, fighting off Akatsuki members and saving Konoha multiple times, he was still nervous over an Academy exam. Figures.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto stepped into the room that the exam was held in. A single lone hitai-ite was perched on the desk; Naruto assumed this was for him.

"Okay Naruto, I want you to perform a jutsu for me please. And NO not that perverted thing, a proper jutsu."

"…alright Iruka-sensei." Naruto formed some handseals and called out.

"Henge no Jutsu!"

Iruka had no idea what he was going to transform into, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like it. After the cloud of smoke dispersed, there stood…naked…Orochimaru. Iruka blanched, and turned green. Private areas were covered by smokes of clouds, and Naruto-Orochimaru was grinning.

"Wait till dear Tsunade-hime sees me like this." he simpered, and then dropped the henge.

* * *

In a casino not too far from Konoha, Tsunade sneezed violently.

"Are you okay Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Yes, I'm fine Shizune. Someone was probably talking about me. Better not have been that baka Jiraiya." Tsunade returned to her gambling, already having lost about 5000 ryō that day.

* * *

Iruka was still cringing in obvious horror at the henge Naruto had chosen, bordering between the humour of it yet the seriousness of such a thing.

"Ok…Naruto…now create a clone, please."

"Well, you see Iruka-sensei, if I do a normal clone," A beat up slightly off-colour bunshin appeared, splayed out on the floor. "Then it doesn't work at all. But if I do THIS,"

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A hundred clones filled the room and said simultaneously, "Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto then dispelled them all. "-then I end up passing, don't I?" he finished.

"Well, erm, yeah, I suppose so." Iruka beamed at the supposed dead-last of the class. "Here you go - your very own hitai-ite." Naruto grinned and put it on in replacement of his goggles. "Now go join your class."

Back outside in the main classroom, the whole class was chatting animatedly with one another. Next to Naruto, Ino was admiring her own hitai-ite.

"So we finally have them again, huh Naruto-kun?" asked Ino. "I felt empty without mine."

"Same here. Hey Ino-chan, do you think the team lineups will still be the same?"

"Probably. I mean, nothing's happened to change them drastically, so why should they change?" she replied.

"What's changed?" Kiba's voice popped up from a seat above them, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Err, nothing…?"

"Come on, you can tell me, I can keep a secret." Kiba flashed a grin.

"For about 30 seconds you can," retorted Ino.

"So anyway, what's up between you and dead-last? Something going on between you two?" Ino whacked him hard on the head, causing Akamaru to lose balance and fall off.

"Shut up you baka, Naruto-kun isn't the dead-last!" _Well not in the old timeline he wasn't_, Ino thought.

"Ooooh, getting all protective now are we?" Kiba sniggered. There was a faint tint of red on Naruto while Ino was blushing outright. She turned away, huffing in annoyance.

"Okay, listen up everyone. All of you passed today, congratulations. Yes, even Naruto. ESPECIALLY Naruto." Iruka went a bit green at the recall of the memory. "Now you'll all be informed of your teams and meeting your Jōnin-sensei's tomorrow, so use this bit of time to catch up. Naruto, I want to see you now."

"What DID you do in your exam Naruto-kun?" Ino muttered curiously.

"Oh nothing much Ino-chan, just henged into a naked Orochimaru and pretended to fawn over Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto flashed a foxy grin.

"We'll never hear the end of this one…" Ino mumbled. "Naruto-kun, drop by my house later ok? I've told my parents about the situation and they would like to meet you. No, daddy won't eat you," Ino caught a glimpse of fear in Naruto's eyes at what Inoichi could do to him. "Just come round at like 6pm." And with that, Ino walked away.

"Quite a relationship you have there." Iruka said behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and found a smiling Iruka.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, as you know, Hokage-sama told me of your little…incident, and we both thought it would be best if we clear some things up that you're bound to probably mess up. Firstly is the matter about the Sannin. Jiraiya will be arriving earlier than when you said he was going to come, during the Chuunin exam finals was it? The same applies to Tsunade."

"Iruka-sensei, Ino-chan did the same thing as I did and used the time jutsu as well…"

"I figured as much. Why else would she seem so attached to you for no reason? At least she's not a Uchiha Sasuke fangirl now." replied Iruka. "By the way, speaking of Uchiha's, there's someone I'd like you to meet, so that there are no misunderstandings in the future."

A figure appeared in the entrance, walking forwards towards Iruka.

"Uchiha Itachi!?" cried Naruto. "What the bloody Sasu-er, hell are you doing here?"

"Informing you of course. I'm not really a member of Akatsuki; I'm actually a double agent, working for the Hokage and Jiraiya-sama. Happy now?"

"Then why did you massacre the Uchiha's?"

"I didn't. It was Danzo. I was framed." replied Itachi.

"And so you went into exile for nothing then?"

"Err, no. By joining Akatsuki I could easily get information from them and relay it back to Konoha. I've always been loyal to Konoha. It's a pity Sasuke thinks otherwise. Anyway, the Sandaime told me of your time travelling. Pity I wasn't alive to see of it in the future; would have liked to see the havoc."

"Meh. Let's be friends!" grinned Naruto.

"… … …that was random. Eh, whatever, ok. As long as you don't tell anyone else; Sasuke will go into emo mode if he has no-one to take revenge on."

"Sure. Who did he take revenge on when he was little?" asked Naruto.

"His goldfish. Used to have staring contests with it, until he realized goldfish never blinked. As revenge, he cooked it and burnt it, put it through the washing machine then flushed the remains down the toilet bowl."

"How responsible of him." Naruto was snorting while Iruka was trying not to laugh. "Anyway Itachi I have to go somewhere, catch ya later."

"Seeing your girlfriend?"

"NO! INO-CHAN IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"So you're saying that you came back to your past to set some things that have gone wrong right again?" asked Inoichi. After getting over the initial shock of how tall Ino's father was, they had surprisingly got on quite well.

"Yes, and Ino-chan followed me."

"That wasn't very responsible of you Ino," Inoichi said. "Something could have gone wrong and you could have been in a real mess."

"I couldn't leave Naruto-kun alone though, he was bound to do something stupid before long, RIGHT Naruto?"

"Err…yes?" he replied feebly. From the opposite side of the table Mrs. Yamanaka smiled. Ino and Naruto would be a good match for sure. But how to get them together…?

* * *

Next: Sorry I'm Late, Insert Lame Excuse Here

A/N: Whew, that took ages! Just a note on how the story will go – I will go past the Chuunin exams, where Sasuke makes his choice (Emo, or No Emo?) then I'll see what happens from there.

Also, I'm currently in a dilemma over whether to speed up the NaruIno or to stagger it. Obviously the best thing about relationships is reading about how they slowly get together, but then again there's also the plot storyline to think about. As always, Read and Review plz! =D


	4. Sorry I'm Late, Insert Lame Excuse Here

**Sorry I'm Late, (Insert Lame Excuse Here)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Simple as.

A/N: Here is Chapter 3, enjoy! Onward to the Genin Exams! Thank you to everyone that has taken time in their busy lives to review, especially to VVolf and narufanT – thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll be sure to take it on board =D

Oh yes, what happens near the end of this chapter will seem like an obvious rushing towards a NaruIno if readers use their amazing inference skills; this won't happen though – it'll be gradual, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sorry I'm Late, (Insert Lame Excuse Here)

A whistling and cheerful Naruto bounded in to his last day at the Academy, showing off his brand new hitai-ite on his forehead. Plonking down next to Ino, he grinned at her while she gave a small smile back.

"Hi Ino-chan!"

"Morning Naruto-kun. Had a good night's rest?" she asked.

"Sure did, slept like a rock." he replied. The two chatted about various things from their alternate lives, laughing as they passed the time while waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up. "Hey Ino-chan, remember when Gaara got caught by the Akatsuki and they killed him, only to have Chiyo revive him?"

"Yeah I do. Team Gai and Team Kakashi had to be given a few days off afterwards as well."

"Speaking of the Akatsuki, I met Itachi yesterday." stated Naruto nonchalantly.

"Itachi? As in Uchiha Itachi?"

"How many Itachi's do we know?"

"The point is, you met an S-CLASS MISSING-NIN and you don't bother to tell me?"

"…Yes. He's a double agent anyway." Ino huffed, not pleased at this bit of information escaping her. At that moment Iruka burst in.

"Sorry I'm Late, I had to help this old lady struggling with her bags and erm…" Iruka sat down and picked up a list.

"Yeah, look who sounds like Kakashi now." muttered Naruto.

"Okay class, in a moment you will be finding out who your new Jōnin-sensei's will be, you will be operating as Konoha Genin in three-man cells." Iruka paused for this info to sink in before continuing. "Now here are the teams…Team One…"

"…Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Sakura groaned loudly, muttering under her breath about loudmouth, attention-seeking brats wearing bright orange that pointed to 'Everyone, Let's Kill The Orange Guy'. Naruto however didn't react at all and blankly stared ahead, almost as if he knew what was going to happen next. "…and Uchiha Sasuke." This time, Naruto simply sighed while Sakura jumped up from her seat and yelled,

"Cha, I'm with Sasuke-kun! In your face, Ino-pig."

"Like I care, Forehead." replied Ino defiantly. A rabble of whispering rose up from that statement – Yamanaka Ino, one of the ringleaders of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club, didn't care? That meant that for the other fangirls, there was one less major competitor for Sasuke and that was a good thing.

"Ahem, may I continue? Thank you. Team 7, your Jōnin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto smirked. "Team 8, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last time, so Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chōji, with Sarutobi Asuma. You will all be meeting your Jōnin-sensei's after a lunch break in which you can get to know your team, the locations of your sensei's are on this sheet." Iruka pinned up a sheet to the wall nearest to the classroom door. "That will be all, and good luck."

The class filed out, each heading to various places at the Academy. Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura walking up ahead, and ran to catch up with them.

"Heya Sasuke! Sakura-chan!"

"What do you want dobe?" sneered Sasuke.

"Iruka-sensei said we should get to know each other, teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te-"

"CUT IT OUT, okay? Iruka-sensei is right; we should get to know each other better. Let's have lunch!" shouted Sakura.

Lunch proved to be not a good base for Team 7 to connect; Naruto tried to talk to both of them, while Sakura was only interested in talking to Sasuke and Sasuke was not interested in talking at all. Finally Naruto lost it.

"If you two don't want to talk to me then fine. I'm going to find a real friend." With that he stalked off towards the classroom balcony, where Team Ino-Shika-Cho, 2nd Generation were hanging out.

"Hey Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Chōji, how's it going?"

"Shouldn't you be with your team, Naruto-kun?" asked Ino.

"Well, Sasuke's being a teme, and Sakura is in fangirl mode, so I thought I'd hang out with another team instead."

"Fine with me." said Chōji, munching on chips like always.

"Troublesome, but okay. Wanna play shogi?" asked Shikamaru. Naruto consented, and the rest of the lunch break was spent interacting with Team 10.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had been sitting in their designated classroom for well over two hours now. Naruto was scheming in his head for a better prank to pull on Kakashi-sensei, while Sakura was bawling in frustration and even Sasuke was twitching. Naruto got up and placed a whiteboard rubber at the top of the door which was slightly ajar. He then placed a banana peel right in front of the door, so whoever stepped into the room would slip and fall.

"Dobe, a Jōnin would never fall for that kind of trick. Are you stupid or something?"

"Wait and see."

Just as Naruto got back to his seat, Kakashi pushed the door open and stood there, letting the whiteboard rubber fall.

"See, dobe? A high-ranking shinobi would never fall for that kind of trick." Grinning, Hatake Kakashi walked in, only to step and slip on the banana peel. He crashed to the floor and rubbed his head.

"Sorry I'm Late; I was…attending classes to learn to be on time?"

"Ouch." Sakura's mouth was open in horror that her future sensei was dumb enough to fall for such a trick, and Sasuke was shaking his head, sighing. Naruto however was grinning like a maniac, prank having worked the second time round.

"Okay, my first impression of the group: you're all idiots. Meet me up on the roof, like, now." Kakashi shunshined away.

* * *

"Now that we're all together, tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. Likes and dislikes…nothing much really. Dreams…never really thought about them, and hobbies, er I have lots of hobbies!"

Naruto chipped in, "He likes using One Thousand Years of Pain, which is nothing except a jab up your ass. He has a Sharingan eye and likes reading those perverted books of his." Kakashi glared at Naruto.

"For that, you're going next Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. I like ramen, ramen and more ramen. I also like my friends, Team 10, various people from the academy and the Hokage. I hate the 3 mins you have to wait for the ramen to cook. I dream of one day being the Hokage, believe it!"

"Your turn pinky." Sakura shot daggers at Kakashi for that, but spoke anyway.

"Erm…my name is Haruno Sakura…I like…" she glanced at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto…My dream is…" she blushed at Sasuke again. _This girl is seriously a hardcore fangirl…_ thought Kakashi.

"Ok your turn emo boy."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything, and I dislike…someone. My dream is not a dream because it will become a reality. I will kill a certain…someone."

"Great, that's done and over with. Now tomorrow you'll be taking your Genin test, don't eat or you'll throw up."

"What test? I thought we were done with those after the Academy!" asked Sakura. Kakashi was about to answer, but Naruto beat him to it.

"Well you see Sakura, that test was to see whether we stand a chance of becoming Genin. This test is the actual ninja exam, the other one was just to weed out those who didn't even have a chance. Oh and there's a 66% fail rate." Naruto grinned.

"Well, as Naruto so kindly explained everything, I'll be off. 6am tomorrow morning. Bye!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't know bout you two, but I'm going to catch up on some sleep. Oh, and remember to eat. He's just telling us not to because he wants to torture us." With that, Naruto disappeared as well.

* * *

The alarm clock blared. Naruto didn't bother reaching out this time – in the future, he had always summoned a toad to do it for him, then sleep for another 2 hours.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he mumbled tiredly. Slowly, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Naruto woke up and stretched, kicking away his blanket and looking out at the tops of trees below him. Wait…tops of trees? Naruto looked down. A huge toad supported his bed. Splinters of wood were everywhere. The area around him was ruined. But…there was only one toad this big…Gamabunta. Frantically, he looked back towards his house. Or, where his house HAD been. All that was left of it was a mass heap of wood and a few bits and pieces of debris. That meant...Gamabunta. Had. Sat. On. His. House.

"OI, YOU USELESS TOAD! WHY THE HECK DID YOU KILL MY HOUSE!"

"Eh? Oh its you Naruto. It wasn't my fault, I was summoned in the house and I was too big, so it broke." the chief toad replied.

"Ok, but where am I going to live now? And I have a Genin exam to go to! At least you could bring me there!"

"Yeah, ok, whatever. Hold still." With that, Gamabunta leapt off towards the scheduled training area.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting around, waiting for Naruto to arrive. All three were extremely pissed off, Kakashi especially because HE was the late one, not anyone else. Suddenly, a huge toad blotted out the sun momentarily and crashed down onto the training ground. Perched on top was Naruto.

"Sorry I'm Late, you see a toad sat on my house, and I was arguing with it about the health and safety issues?"

* * *

A/N: And here ends chapter 3. Oh, anyone have a good name for Mrs. Yamanaka for the next few chapters? It's going to be "too much of a drag" *coughShikamarucough* to type it over and over again. R&R as always =D

Next: I Did Not Like It When You Sat On My House


	5. Didn't Like It When You Sat On My House

**Chapter 4: I Did Not Like It When You Sat On My House**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own this story.

A/N: Thanks everyone, for suggesting names for Mrs. Yamanaka. I think I'll go with Izumi Yamanaka – some of you have put that down and other fanfics I have read uses this as well. Without further ado, let Chapter 4 commence!

* * *

Chapter 4: I Did Not Like It When You Sat On My House

"Sorry I'm Late, you see a toad sat on my house, and I was arguing with it about the health and safety issues."

But no-one was listening, just staring at Gamabunta, the colossal toad.

"I'm going now Naruto, hope your house is fixed soon." Gamabunta poofed away. Naruto was still muttering about health and safety issues while Sasuke was irritated Naruto could summon something like that.

"Now those…distractions are over, lets start the exam, shall we?" Kakashi pointed. Tied to his waist were two silver bells. "The target of the exam will be to take the bells. Each person must get a bell, or they fail. As you can see, there are only two bells, so at least one will fail and get sent back to the Academy."

"So that's what the dobe meant by a 66% fail rate…" mused Sasuke.

"Let's begin already!" Sakura was already in an attacking stance. _Hmm…it might take them a while to find out the true meaning of the test…_ thought Kakashi.

"You have until noon, if you have not gotten them by noon you all fail. Come at me with the intent to kill. Good luck, and let's start." Sasuke and Sakura instantly vanished, choosing hiding places they could utilise to ambush the Copycat Nin. Naruto turned, though, and sat down beneath a tree opposite Kakashi, facing him. He yawned and pulled out a magazine, reading and turning pages every few minutes.

The time passed slowly, and both Sasuke and Sakura tried to take a bell, but to no avail. Sakura came at Kakashi, kicking and punching as she went. She then realized she had no jutsus whatsoever other than the basic Academy ones, and in a pressured situation she had forgotten all of them.

"You're going down, Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled.

Kakashi sighed and cast a genjutsu (of Sasuke beaten up and bloodied) on Sakura, and she passed out, wailing in fear.

Sasuke, meanwhile, saw another genjutsu of the two bells on the ground. Eagerly reaching out, the ground collapsed under him and he fell into a pit trap, with no way to easily get out. He cursed, stabbing a kunai into the earth.

Naruto was still reading, and now he was humming happily.

"Err…aren't you going to try to take the bells?"

"No."

"Care to tell me why?"

"No."

Kakashi sighed and turned back to Sasuke, who with his kunai had gotten out of the pit trap. Sakura was still out cold.

"Guess it's up to me then to get those bells!" Sasuke muttered. He lashed out, and, after feinting to the left, swerved to the right and called out,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

"Chidori!" Kakashi's Chidori sliced through the fireball like a knife through butter, and was slammed into the ground. Sasuke was shocked that his jutsu was disabled so quickly.

"Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu," muttered Kakashi, sinking into the earth beneath the training field. Sasuke looked around wildly, not sensing Kakashi's chakra and finding it hard to decide a next move.

"Try underneath you, teme." said Naruto from under the tree. Sasuke glared at him, until he felt a tremor from underneath his feet.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" cried Kakashi, popping out from under the ground and pulling Sasuke with him. After the jutsu was finished, all that could be seen of Sasuke was his head with a furious expression on it. Sakura had just regained consciousness, and fallen straight into another of the many traps set around the clearing; she was now hanging up in the air by her foot. Having both of the attacking Genin disabled, and the clock striking noon, Kakashi stated that the test was over, and the team had failed.

"No we haven't. Dispel!" shouted Naruto from under the tree. Suddenly, the two bells at Kakashi's side poofed into smoke, and Naruto fished out two silver bells from his pocket.

"But…you had them all along?" asked Kakashi disbelievingly.

"Yep. Now I'm going to give one to Sasuke-teme and the other to Sakura-chan, because the point of the exam is teamwork to see how well we can work together. Right Kakashi-sensei?"

"…Yes, alright. You three pass." Kakashi released the jutsus holding Sakura and Sasuke, and they came running towards him.

"Yay, we all pass! Isn't that great Sasuke-kun? And you were amazing as well, your fireball was so big!" twittered Sakura. Naruto noticed that Sakura didn't mention it was him that led them to all pass; no she was just too infatuated with her Sasuke-kun. _Was I really that shallow all that time ago?_ Naruto thought. _I went to great lengths to make Sakura-chan happy, but Little Miss Pink Banshee doesn't really care..._ he thought bitterly.

"There is a gathering at the park right now, for all the new rookie Genin that have passed their sensei's exams. Why don't you three go check it out?" Team 7 agreed, and hurried off to the park.

* * *

"Hey, Ino-pig, you're a ninja now as well?"

"Yeah duh, couldn't believe you became one though Forehead." Ino replied. Sakura huffed, unable to think up a good comeback. Ino stalked past her and walked over to Naruto, sitting down on the grass beside him. A few meters away lay Shikamaru, cloud watching as usual. The two followed suit, staring up at the clouds until Ino spoke up.

"So Naruto-kun how's life so far? Made any changes yet?"

"Well, apart from getting my house destroyed by a giant toad and humiliating everyone at my Genin exam, not much really." replied Naruto. "You?"

"At the moment I'm trying to get Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei to get together, don't you think it's going along well?" She pointed and Naruto looked. Asuma and Kurenai were deeply engrossed in a chat of some sort, both looking very happy with one another. "I'm also trying to get Shikamaru to be more social with other people, and for Chōji to stop eating so many chips."

"They'll never change, come on."

"Hey Naruto-kun."

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"Did you remember that Hinata liked you? She's staring at us right now. I s'pose she's jealous." Ino smirked.

"But I'm not involved with you though!" stammered Naruto. "Though she has been staring for quite some time now." As Naruto glanced up at her she turned and looked the other way at Kiba and Shino, blushing furiously.

"See? Kiba would be good for her though."

"Why not? Anyway Ino-chan, I should be heading home soon." Naruto got up.

"What home? Didn't it get destroyed by a 'giant toad'"?

"Aw, man! I just remembered! Now where am I supposed to live?" whined Naruto.

"Well…" Ino started. "You could always crash at my place until your house is fixed. My parents won't mind, I'm sure they don't see you as the Kyuubi. Come on."

Naruto thought about it, oblivious to the possible chaos it would cause if people found out and then grinned. "Okay Ino-chan, let's go!"

* * *

The pair were nearing Ino's house now. They were a few paces away, when Ino mentioned,

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. We only have two rooms, and our couch has kinda died, so we'll have to share a room." she said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

A/N: That was tiring! Sorry for the short chapter, I'll promise an extra long one by Saturday at least (busy on Fridays). Anyway, this was my plan all along which is why I said it was a rush… moving into your potential girlfriend's house and sleeping in her room is a bit much, ne?

Next: Demon Hellcats from Konoha


	6. Why You Shouldn't Sleep On The Same Bed

**Chapter 5: Why You Shouldn't Sleep in the Same Bed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own this story.

A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier; was tied up in something else. There was an upload problem with MS Word 2003, so I swapped to OpenOffice instead. I probably won't update on Fridays anyway. On another note, this isn't "Demon Hellcats from Konoha", this is more of a filler chapter. I wanted to update, but didn't have that much time, so yeah. This doesn't really have a connection to the main plot, but is romance-centered. When I get the hellcat chapter done, I might combine the two chapters together. Onwards to Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Why You Shouldn't Sleep in the Same Bed

"WHAT!? In the same bed?" Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"No you idiot, we'll just get out a sleeping bag and put it on the floor, silly."

"Oh, erm, right." Naruto breathed out.

"My parents would kill me if we were found in the same bed you know." mumbled Ino.

"Will your parents even allow me to stay at your place?" Naruto thought of the figure of Inoichi towering over him menacingly, and he looked around nervously.

"Well, Mum would definitely be okay with it," Naruto pondered. Izumi Yamanaka was very kind to Naruto when he first visited Ino's house, and he was sure that kindness would be repeated. "But Dad…he, um might need some convincing." Naruto nodded in agreement. While Inoichi was a good man, and had no problems about him housing the Kyuubi, he might have some disagreements about a boy Ino's age sleeping in the same room with his only daughter.

Ino took out the door keys and let Naruto and herself into the house.

"MUM! I'm home! And I've brought Naruto-kun with me!"

"That's great honey, Naruto are you staying for dinner?" came Izumi's voice from the kitchen.

"Erm, Mum, Naruto-kun's house got destroyed and I've offered to let him stay here until his house can be fixed." replied Ino.

"Destroyed? Whatever by?"

"Gamabunta. He sat on it."

"Oh, the giant toad that got summoned by the Yondaime every so often. Anyway, if you're living here then you may as well eat now." Izumi bustled off back into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ino-chan?" Izumi's head popped back out.

"Yes mum?"

"Where is Naruto supposed to sleep?"

"He can sleep in my room of course! We'll get out one of those sleeping bags and place it over the floor." Ino smiled.

"Oh ok. Why doesn't he just share the bed with you?"

"It's not that big a problem, but I'm going to have a hard enough time trying to convince Dad to let Naruto-kun stay here in the first place." Ino reasoned.

"Meh, fair enough."

Naruto and Ino set the table, chatting about seemingly random things. As the food was being brought out to the dining room, the front door could be heard opening and Inoichi Yamanaka walked in.

"Hello Ino-chan, Izumi-chan, Naruto." said Inoichi. "Wait, Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Dad, he's going to be staying with us for a while until the circumstances change; he doesn't really have a house anymore." sighed Ino.

"NO. No, no, no, no, NO. He is NOT staying here. Where would he sleep? How would he occupy himself? How would Ino stand him?"

"He's a ninja, Inoichi; he'll always be out on missions and the like. He'll probably just stay for breakfast and then dinner." Izumi was trying to reason with her husband, but it didn't seem to be working.

"And he can sleep in my room, I don't mind." said Ino brightly.

"What? On the bed? That's utterly ridiculous."

"No, we'll take out a sleeping bag or something. And it'd be fun to have some company other than Shikamaru and Chōji you know." Ino sighed. She'd been sighing a lot lately. "I'm not kicking him out when there's no home for him to go to. If it makes you feel any better dad, if Naruto-kun's around then it would make me less of a Sasuke fangirl you know."

Inoichi raised an eyebrow at the –kun suffix but merely nodded, realizing that Ino had, with each passing day less to talk to her parents about Uchiha Sasuke – that could only be a good thing. Besides, he had nothing against the boy (Naruto) really, and since he seemed like a good companion for Ino he finally relented.

"Ok, ok fine. But any funny business with my daughter and I'll shove this kunai up places where the sun don't shine, got it?"

"Er, yes Yamanaka-san."

"Just Inoichi will be fine, son."

"Ok Inoichi-san." Inoichi went upstairs, leaving Ino and Naruto alone in the kitchen once more. "Boy your dad is scary."

"Nah, he's just like that to any boy apart from my teammates that try to get social with me in any way."

"Dinner's ready!" shouted Izumi cheerfully from within the kitchen. Everybody stopped what they were doing and sat down to eat. When Naruto saw what was being served, his eyes sparkled hopefully, rubbing his hands together.

"RAMEN!"

"Erm, Mum? Did I ever mention to you that Naruto loves ramen? As in, REALLY loves?"

"That's great! Eat up, Naruto, you look really thin."

"Sure thing Izumi-san! Man, this stuff can give Ichiraku's a run for its money!" Naruto smiled happily and started chowing down on the ramen at a furious pace. Everybody laughed hesitantly and sweatdropped.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka lay in her bed, trying to sleep but failing to. Below her, on a thin mattress Izumi had managed to find, Naruto similarly lay with his eyes open, hands crossed above his forehead.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Ino-chan?"

"How do you plan to change things this time round? So far not much has happened, apart from Mizuki never having done anything and you meeting one of the Akatsuki." Ino paused. "When are you going to find Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama?"

"Well, the old man should be contacting Ero-Sennin soon anyway, he'll be around soon. From there, we can go on to the Chūnin exams and finding baa-chan. With luck, the old man won't get killed by Orochimaru anyway. Just go to sleep Ino-chan." With that, the conversation ended and Naruto drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ino was still tossing and turning on her bed, covered with her purple blankets. She was still trying and failing to get to sleep, and with a very forceful turn she tumbled off the bed…and next to the sleeping form of Naruto. _Oh shit…_ thought Ino. She was now in a very awkward position, facing Naruto's back. _Well, could have been worse._ If she got up, she was risking waking Naruto up, but if she stayed there…well actually that wasn't so bad, and it was quite comfortable next to Naruto.

For some unknown reason, she started thinking about Asuma-sensei and his death, before she went back in time. She remembered trying to heal him and failing and later sobbing at his death. Every so often, she would place flowers on his grave. Even though she had Asuma-sensei back, she was still frightened at the thought of losing him again. Shaking, she latched on to the thing nearest to her…Naruto. She buried her face in his back and slowly let sleep claim her for the night.

* * *

Naruto woke up, feeling very relaxed. This was unusual, as he was supposed to be on a mattress with a pillow on the floor. He then noticed something was grabbing him very securely. Looking down, he realized it was a pair of hands…Ino's hands. Blushing furiously, he tried to slip out of her clutches, but she was holding on too tightly. She was very close to him, cuddled right up against him to the point that he could feel her breathe against his neck. He wondered how he had gotten in this position in the first place. It felt nice. Very nice. Naruto realized that he had no problem with being so close to a girl for some reason. _Why though?_ pondered Naruto. _I'm...not attracted to Ino-chan am I? No, I can't be_. But as much as he was enjoying it, he had to get out of this position or Inoichi would fry him. Literally.

"Ino-chan." he whispered softly. "Ino-chan, you have to get up now. We have a meeting with the rest of the rookies about team assignments."

"Don't wanna." she mumbled sleepily. "Five more minutes…Naruto-kun…" Then Ino's eyes flew wide open as she realized the position she was in, and how she had gotten there.

"Glad to see you awake." said Naruto. "Though I really wouldn't mind a few more minutes of sleeping like that you know." Only realizing he had said that out loud. Ino blushed, and sat up on the mattress.

"I still prefer the bed though. And it's going to be AGES before Dad lets you even get on there with me." Ino smirked. "Anyway, like you said we have to get up now." Before either of them could move, though, Inoichi opened the door, and saw Ino, and Naruto. Practically next to each other.

"Meep?"

* * *

A/N: Ouch, if you thought Inoichi was going to have a fit before, think again. They are so busted, but then again, it was more accidental...Update by Sunday night, GMT time.

Next: Demon Hellcats from Konoha


	7. Demon Hellcats from Konoha

**Chapter 6: Demon Hellcats from Konoha**

A/N: New chapter, joy. Uchiha Itachi makes a reappearance! Many thanks for reviews, as usual I'll read and make good use of every one of them. And as a side note, its less likely I can update on Fridays, Saturday's and Sunday's, due to social/homework purposes.

* * *

Chapter 6: Demon Hellcats from Konoha

Inoichi's eye twitched. He looked from Naruto, to Ino, then back to Naruto.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" _Uh-oh_, Naruto thought.

"Seriously Dad, it was an accident! I fell on him in the night and he never woke up until just now!" Yamanaka Inoichi let off a massive amount of killing intent and Naruto paled.

"Um...Ino was, telling the truth?" Naruto tried. He got a piercing glare as a reply.

"If you do ANYTHING to my daughter without her consent or approval, I will personally see to it that you will suffer a premature early death, or at least torture that will leave you mentally scarred for life. Believe it."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Don't push it. In fact, you're quite lucky that I have a mission this morning or you would have been castrated on the spot for that." Inoichi turned and left.

"Ino-chan, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about staying here..." frowned Naruto.

"Don't worry, he'll calm down after a while. Can we go now?"

"It's still early, and I want to eat something first!"

* * *

Naruto and Ino were walking along the cobbled pathways leading to the Hokage tower. Both were dressed in their usual shinobi garb before the time travelling; as that was all they had. Unfortunately, this didn't stop the civilians from recognizing the Jinchūriki.

"Look, its the demon! Get him!" A couple of people just ignored the scene, but most of them stopped what they were doing and started to run after Naruto.

"Uh-oh. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten more Narutos appeared and started fighting off the civilians. The real Naruto grabbed Ino and shunshined away. They reappeared in front of the Hokage tower. Naruto hated using the Shunshin no Jutsu, it made him look flashy when he really just wanted to fit in. Besides, he still remembered (and had the kunai) for the Hiraishin no Jutsu, preferring that move though not wanting to use it in fear of others recognizing him as the son of the Yondaime. He walked into the tower with Ino, nodding to the two shinobi on guard. The both of them walked up the stairs and into the Hokage's office.

Everyone (the rest of the Rookie Nine) were already there and waiting for them. As they entered, the Hokage said,

"Right, now that everyone is here, we can finally start!" said the Hokage. "Now, as everyone here knows, shinobi regularly do missions to raise their reputation, earn money and overall serve their purpose of being a ninja here in Konohagakure. Every Genin will start off with D-rank missions only," Naruto groaned at this. "and will sometimes be given the opportunity to go on some C-rank missions. B-rank, A-rank and S-rank missions are usually the more dangerous ones, and are carried out by mostly Chūnin ranked shinobi and above."

"So we're still stuck on the D-ranks?" asked Kiba. "Don't they involve doing chores and picking up litter for people? Hana mentioned them when she was still Genin."

"Yes. Today, every team will be assigned a different D-ranked mission, to see what it feels like and to get a hang onto things. Team 10, you will be picking up litter from the river."

"Man, what a drag." said Shikamaru lazily. Asuma told him to respect the Hokage and Ino punched him in the head.

"Team 8, you will be pulling weeds from the garden in the house at the edge of town. Just pull the weeds, not the flowers."

"U-um, ok H-hokage-sama." stammered Hinata timidly.

"And Team 7, you will be catching Tora today." Kakashi's single visible eye twitched, and Naruto wore a look of horror as his eyes grew big.

"Noooooo Old Man please can we do something else?" whined Naruto. He hated the cat, and the cat hated him. Well, was going to hate him anyway...

"What's all the fuss about? Isn't he just a cat?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see Sakura-chan." _What is it the dobe knows that I don't? _wondered Sasuke. "You'll see..."

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!" Naruto yelled. Him, Sasuke and Sakura were running after Tora in a mad frenzy, getting more and more pissed off by the minute. Kakashi sat at the dango shop, eating and watching them, bemused.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Eleven Narutos were now running after Tora. The cat in question panicked and scampered away even faster. "Ok, that's it. I'm really mad now." Naruto pulled out a Hiraishin kunai, and flung it at Tora, the kunai becoming entangled in Tora's ribbon. With that, he stopped all of a sudden, and whistling, he shunshined back the way he came towards the dango shop. Sakura and Sasuke saw the weird kunai being thrown, and wondered why Naruto had stopped and presumably went back. Throwing confused looks at each other, they also decided to go back to the dango shop.

Back at the dango shop, Kakashi had just heard the tale of how Tora got caught in a Hiraishin kunai and frowned. He was also one of the ones knowing Naruto had come from the future.

"You know you're not supposed to do things you're...not supposed to be able to do. It's not good for you, remember the health and safety issues?"

"Oh well, I caught Tora, didn't I?"

"Well, you will when you warp over to it. Hey, why didn't you instantly go over to Tora once you threw the kunai?"

"Probably got snagged in the ribbon or something. Anyway, it's probably time for me to go find it anyway. Bye!"

In a yellow flash, Uzumaki Naruto was gone. As he left, the other two members of Team 7 entered the dango shop, realizing that they had just missed Naruto yet again.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when since has the dobe been able to move so fast?"

* * *

Naruto skidded to a stop in a dark alleyway. Tora was at the end of the alley, cowering beside a tall raven-haired man wearing a jet-black cloak with red clouds outlined.

"Hey Itachi-san!"

"Oh hello Naruto. I was just passing by to give my 'secret' report to the Hokage when I saw you having trouble with this D-ranked mission that I remembered so well." said Itachi, "So I decided to help you. Here, Tora won't do anything to you now."

Naruto picked up the quivering cat and saw that it's eyes were blank and wide open with fear.

"Erm, Itachi-san? What...exactly did you do to the cat?"

"What? Oh, nothing much, just put him under a Tsukuyomi."

"YOU-WHAT! You don't go traumatizing cats just for the fun of it! Won't there be side-effects that nobody wants?"

"You completed the mission, didn't you? It should wear off in about an hour. I have to go now – here's your kunai back. Later." Itachi poofed and disappeared. Naruto looked at the place Uchiha Itachi had been, then at Tora, then back at the smoke. Tora was shaking now; the cat would probably be mentally unstable after this. He shook his head, and shunshined back to the dango shop.

Kakashi met Naruto with a worried glance, and that glance grew even more after he saw the state of the cat.

"What the bloody Sasuke happened to it?" he whispered to Naruto.

"Itachi, Mangekyō, Tsukuyomi, Cat," whispered Naruto back to Kakashi.

"I'd better return it to the Daimyo's wife personally, you would get beaten up if you showed up with the cat like that." Kakashi then addressed all of Team 7. "All of you go home now, and meet me at the front of the Hokage Tower tomorrow for your next mission."

Team 7 complied and all began heading in different directions. Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't heading to his house.

"Hey Naruto, where ya going?"

"Erm, home?"

"Isn't your home that way?" she pointed.

"Meh." Naruto shrugged and walked off. _What's gotten into him?_ wondered Sakura, heading off towards her own house.

* * *

Naruto lay on his mattress, Ino sleeping soundly beside him. Since Inoichi wasn't home, Ino had decided to sleep in the same place as last night with no repercussions.

_I guess she probably doesn't like me; she would have started hitting on me by now, or at least act a bit like Hinata did._

He sighed, turned over and tried fruitlessly to go to sleep.

* * *

"Ahem." An ANBU stood in Ino's room, where Naruto and Ino were sprawled out, sleeping. The ANBU smirked at the sight, but this was covered by the mask.

"Wha-?" muttered Naruto. He saw the ANBU, and sat up promptly, waking up Ino in the process.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage wants to see you immediately." Naruto exchanged glances with Ino, but allowed the ANBU to take him away. They shunshined to the Sandaime's office, where Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and called out to Naruto.

"Boar, you may leave." Sarutobi addressed the ANBU, who complied. "Naruto. This is concerning yesterday's mission. Hatake Kakashi has told me that Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on the cat of the wife of the Fire Daimyo." Sarutobi paused for confirmation, and Naruto nodded.

"Well... Madam Shijimi has complained about the cat having red and black rotating eyes. You know what this means, don't you?" Naruto nodded again, wincing slightly.

"For some weird mutation of a reason, Tora now has the Sharingan."

* * *

A/N: *gasps* Whatever will Naruto do? Anyway, I'm pretty glad about the length of this chapter – almost matches Chapter 2 actually. Until the next update, bye!

Next: Why You Should Not Use The Tsukuyomi On Cats


	8. Why You Should Not Use Tsukuyomi On Cats

**Chapter 7: Why You Should Not Use The Tsukuyomi On Cats**

Disclaimer: I, don't, own, Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone; the Tora comments were very entertaining to read (XD). I hope its original enough =S Positive comments are nice as always; criticism gladly taken in! Here's the aftermath of Itachi's Tsukuyomi, Chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7: Why You Should Not Use The Tsukuyomi On Cats

"Oh, Kami." Naruto facepalmed and groaned in horror. "Do Team 7 have the job of tracking it down again?"

"Unfortunately yes, as you were indirectly causing Tora's Sharingan mutation. Thankfully, it is not a Mangekyō but I believe it could possible mutate even further, so be very wary. Team 7 will be handling this mission alone, but if things get out of hand, then I will call a backup team." Sarutobi instructed. "Go home and get ready, then come back here for the mission briefing with the rest of your team. I hear you are living with the Yamanakas?"

"Yep old man, they've been really nice to me actually, well not so much Inoichi-san but still." said Naruto.

"Alright, off you go then. Oh, and by the way, I really don't think bright orange will be useful when tracking down a cat with the Sharingan."

"Er, I'll keep that in mind then." Naruto poofed away.

"Kids these days..." muttered Sarutobi. He sighed and got back to his everlasting mound of paperwork. All of a sudden, there was a pop and a small messenger toad sat on the desk with a scroll in its mouth. Sarutobi instantly knew who it was from but opened the scroll anyway. In it was a message from Jiraiya.

_Sarutobi-sensei,_

_Received your message and heading towards Konohagakure. Should arrive at around noon._

_Jiraiya._

Sarutobi chuckled, and dismissed the toad. _Naruto is going to get a big shock when he sees Jiraiya...

* * *

_

Naruto let himself in the front door of the Yamanaka household, running upstairs to Ino's room to see if there was a change of wardrobe he could wear. Unfortunately, there was nothing else that he brought with him (the shops wouldn't let him buy anything else) and there was no way that he was going to wear Ino's purple clothing. He sighed, and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Oh hi Ino-chan, do you have a mission today?"

"Yes I do actually Naruto-kun, we're doing one similar to what Team 8 did yesterday, and Team 8 are doing something like what we did yesterday. I heard you're still stuck on the cat?"

"We wouldn't have been if Itachi hadn't shown up and put Tora under a Tsukuyomi."

"Erm...right. It didn't gain a Sharingan did it by any chance?" Ino joked.

"Actually, it did, which is why we're catching it again."

"Serious?"

"Yep. Pain in the neck really, having to catch the damn cat all over again. Didn't you do the mission oh-so-many times?"

"Yeah, I did, but it never would stay still long enough for me or Shikamaru to work our jutsus. Chōji stood the best chance really, and often cornered it by rolling into it." chuckled Ino.

"Ooh, I just thought of something." said Naruto. "Sasuke's gonna be so pissed when he finds out that a cat has the Sharingan and not him."

* * *

"Mission briefing for Team 7 and their sensei, Hatake Kakashi." said Sarutobi. This is a B-ranked mission, for the unknown aspect and the slight level of danger in this mission. Your objective is to capture and secure Tora, a cat which has mutated a Sharingan." Sakura's eyes widened at this, while Sasuke threw a murderous glare at the Hokage, clearly unhappy with the situation. "The cat will then be examined to find out how exactly it acquired the mutation. For now, however, the main focus is to capture it, unharmed." Sarutobi stressed out the last word. "Now, you may start, and good luck."

They trooped out of the Hokage tower and started scanning the area for possible signs of a cat.

"Do cats have chakra systems, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Uhmm, I'm not too sure about that actually Naruto, why?"

"Because the Sharingan can copy jutsus, and to some extent, it could be insanely somehow possible for Tora to use a basic level jutsu it could have copied."

"Hmm, its possible, but really, very highly unlikely." Over in the corner, Sasuke was still sulking over the fact that a cat had his rightful kekkai genkai.

"...tear out its eyes..." muttered Sasuke, almost inaudibly.

"What did you say Sasuke?" asked Naruto politely.

"...nothing."

"Look! There!" Sakura pointed at a quivering shape at the end of the street they were currently on. "A cat! FOLLOW IT!" Team 7 pelted across the street towards the cat. Tora, seeing them, scampered off. The chase was on.

Team 7 spent their morning weaving in and out of streets, ducking in an out of pathways and searching around the alleys, all to no avail. Tora was always one step ahead of them. It seemed to be frightened to death at the sight of them, and utilised its Sharingan a lot. When Kakashi next spotted it, near Ichiraku Ramen's, he thought he saw Tora's three tomoe Sharingan mutate into a complex pattern.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." muttered Kakashi. "Guys, this has become far worse. I think Tora has the Mangekyō Sharingan now." Sasuke's head snapped up.

"What? That scrawny thing has the Mangekyō? I don't believe you."

"We'll see when you get put under your own Tsukuyomi. For now, let's just run after it."

* * *

They had finally cornered the cat, near the front entrance of Konoha. All four members of Team 7 were advancing on the cat, grinning sadistically at the revenge they were about to get for all the pain Tora has caused them. Suddenly, Tora mewled and Sasuke dropped to the floor, writhing around in agony. Naruto and Kakashi recognized this, as the Tsukuyomi. Sakura thought Sasuke was in great pain and rushed over to him, until Sasuke cried out.

"No! Please, make it stop! The bunnies of doom! Please! They're so pink, and fluffy, arrrgh!"

A small crowd had gathered to see The Last Uchiha rolling around on the floor clutching his head and moaning about pink bunnies.

Naruto said, "Funny, I thought Tora would make him relieve his parents you know."

"In Tsukuyomi, you see what the user wants you to see. Because Tora isn't very smart, the result of his torturing won't be that powerful either." replied Kakashi. It was then that Sasuke stopped rolling and sat up, holding his head and complaining about child abuse. Tora had cancelled the genjutsu, and seemed to be very disorientated. The Sharingan eyes were rotating wildly and fluctuating, eventually returning to Tora's own eyes, which turned a pale white.

"Now what, the Byakugan?"

"Nope. He's going blind!" yelled Kakashi happily. "You go blind from overusing the Mangekyō. Because Tora is so much smaller, and kept up a long Tsukuyomi when it was his very first jutsu, Tora probably used up the potential of the Mangekyō very quickly, therefore blinding him. Yay."

Tora, now unable to see, tried to run for it. Weaving in and out of people's legs, he came crashing to a halt when he scrambled headfirst into a big toad. Standing on top of it, was Jiraiya.

"Hello, people of Konohagakure! I am Jiraiya, the Great Toad Sage!"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, its far too short. I'm probably averaging around 1500 words per chapter; I'll try to raise that eventually. This does mean, however that it will take longer to update, but it'll be worth it.

Next: Jiraiya, The Great Epic Fail


	9. This is an Authors Note, not a Chapter

A/N

A/N: Sorry, this isn't another chapter, just an authors note. Just to say that I'll be updating less frequently now in order to plan ahead the story instead of writing things spontaneously as I am now. Obviously, since things will be going differently, I feel that it's quite important to plan things or everything will get muddled up. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

PS. Do you prefer multiple updates at one time or updates after every chapter is written?

Vantage


	10. Jiraiya, The Great Epic Fail

**Chapter 7: Jiraiya, the Great Epic Fail**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I do own this story.

A/N: I know I've been updating less and less recently; homework taking it's toll =( I'm supposed to be doing my German as I'm writing this...oh well, it can wait.

* * *

Chapter 7: Jiraiya, the Great Epic Fail

"Hey there Ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto.

"Why hello there little Genin whose name I don't know, I'm Jiraiya, the-" Naruto interrupted the Sannin harshly.

"The Great Epic Fail, I know." Naruto shrugged.

"What! Why you insolent little wretch, I'll crush you like the whelp you are, I'll-" he was cut off once again by Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" shouted Naruto indignantly.

"Uzumaki, eh? Hmm, you could be interesting to watch." Jiraiya pondered, remembering the night when Minato sacrificed himself to seal the Kyūbi in his own son. He shook his head, forgetting those thoughts and turning them into more perverted ones. He picked up Tora from the floor and shoved it into Naruto's bewildered hands.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some research to do!" Jiraiya giggled and started to wander off, away from Naruto. The demon vessel ran after him, but not before pushing Tora into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke, disgusted, scowled and held it by the tail. Tora shrieked and clawed.

"Oi, Ero-sennin! I think you should go to the Hokage, he probably would like to tell you stuff!"

"Oh yeah brat? Like what?"

"Like I come from the future, maybe?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"HAH! Yeah right, you wish." replied Jiraiya mockingly.

"Heh, so what if I told you that the Yondaime was my dad, I know the Rasengan," Here Naruto paused and formed a Rasengan in his right palm. Jiraiya's eyes grew wide. "and I can summon toads, even if you supposedly "haven't" given me a summoning contract?" Naruto bit his thumb, spread the blood across his fingers and slammed it into the ground.

'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Gamatatsu appeared.

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya, got any food?" Jiraiya looked positively baffled, and sweatdropped at Gamatatsu's question.

"Gamatatsu, do you know this person, and why are you so big?"

"Oh, yeah that's right, you haven't seen me since Naruto went back in time. Time flows differently back home, so we're all the same as if Naruto was back in his own timeline." Jiraiya gave Naruto a look that said, _I don't want to be involved in this mess, so get out of my face._

"I can see that you're definitely not coming quietly Ero-sennin, so I'm going to have to do it the hard way."

"What's that, fighting?"

"No." Naruto grinned, then flashed through some handseals, shouting, "Orioke no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke, and Naruto was replaced with a blonde semi-naked girl who winked at Jiraiya and murmured,

"This way, Jiraiya-kun." Jiraiya was shot back from the force of the massive nosebleed and was knocked out.

"EPIC FAIL."

Naruto grinned then sighed, and began dragging him to the Hokage's office. This would be a long journey.

* * *

Jiraiya was currently standing in the Sandaime's office, having been told the whole story. He had also seen, courtesy of Naruto, many weird and powerful jutsu that rookie Genin shouldn't know, particularly the Hiraishin. Jiraiya now had a Hiraishin kunai in his hand, and was examining it while flicking its tip with his index finger.

"Can I sit down? I mean, that's a lot to take in." Sarutobi motioned to the chair in front of him, and the Toad Sage sank down gratefully into it. "So now what happens? Do I teach Minato's kid or something?"

Naruto smirked. "Well, its not like there's anything you can actually...teach me is there, you kinda already did." Jiraiya glared at Naruto and huffed. "Anyway, I think I should be going. Kakashi-sensei wants to see the team for training after that LONG mission." Naruto fixated his line of sight to the Hokage, and gave him a look that said, _I want my pay for that traumatizing mission, ASAP._

"Oh Naruto, before you go." The Sandaime motioned.

"Yea old man?"

"Reports have come in that Tora was too traumatizied to be examined normally. I therefore propose for Tora to be sent to Inoichi Yamanaka for mind probing." Naruto paled at the thought of how Inoichi would react to having to mind probe a demented cat. "So tonight, when you return to the Yamanakas, please inform Inoichi of this. Remember that this is the wife of the Fire Daimyo we are receiving this initial mission from – failure would probably get you severely beaten up, and mounds of paperwork for me. As for the mission pay, I have already given it to Kakashi and you may pick it up when you leave." said Sarutobi.

"No prob old man, I'll be off now!" With that, Naruto walked out of the door and the Hokage Tower. Back in the tower, Jiraiya was still chatting with his former sensei.

"The brat lives with the Yamanaka clan?"

"Yes, he does. Gamabunta sat on his house when he was accidentally summoned. Did he tell you about that?"

"No." Jiraiya smirked, and a plan began to form in his perverted mind, involving both Naruto and the Yamanakas. This could get interesting.

* * *

At Training Ground 7, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were all waiting for Naruto, all of them looking annoyed. All of a sudden there was a poof and Naruto appeared, grinning happily. Sakura stomped over and brutally punched Naruto in the head.

"BAKA! Where the hell have you been?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." muttered Naruto, earning him another punch to the head.

"Honestly dobe, can't you at least be on time? Well, I suppose you can't even afford anything to tell the time with." sneered Sasuke.

"Well teme, at least I'm not called Uchiha 'I'm the Walking Ego, Kiss My Feet' Sasuke."

"Hey! Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"

"Don't make me dub you 'The Pink Wailing Banshee', Sakura-chan." The Pink Wailing Banshee in question looked ready to kill Naruto, while Kakashi was looking on amusedly.

"Anyway, now that we're all here, we can start. First, the Tora mission. The mission was a D-rank turned B-rank. Therefore, we have received B-rank mission pay. This was a slightly...wierd mission, and because all three of you participated in different ways, I have chosen to split the money differently among you. Naruto, you will get the biggest amount as you potentially caught the cat." Sakura looked unsatisfied as always, but Sasuke looked neutral, not reacting at all. Naruto figured it was due to the genjutsu Tora put on him. "Sasuke, you will get a fair amount of money, as you had to endure and managed to fight off Tora's Tsukuyomi." Sasuke nodded at this. "And Sakura, you will get the...rest of the money." Kakashi handed Sakura a small wad of bills that looked just about enough to buy a small bowl of miso ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Why the hell do I just get this much?" shouted Sakura.

"Well... you didn't really do anything other than run around screaming, so..." Kakashi trailed off, vaguely noticing the leaking amount of killing intent that Sakura was giving off. "Anyway," shouted Kakashi cheerfully, trying to get off the topic, "let's begin some training now, shall we? Everyone pick a tall tree, and attempt to do the tree climbing exercise!"

"How do you do the tree climbing exercise?"

"Why, with your legs, of course! Apply chakra to your feet, then walk up the tree slowly."

Sasuke chose the tallest tree, and Sakura chose the one right next to Sasuke's. Naruto chose a tree opposite to the pair, and ran up the tree using his legs. Kakashi was astonished. "Naruto, how did you do that?"

"Well, I applied chakra to my feet, then ran up the tree." Sasuke immediately tried to copy Naruto, but fell after the second step and landed with a thump. Naruto was mocking him, then Kakashi told Naruto to go to the lake at the far ends of the training ground, while telling Sasuke and Sakura to continue practicing.

At the lake, Kakashi told Naruto to do the water walking exercise through using the same technique.

"However, Naruto, you have to-" He was cut off.

"Maintain a steady flow of chakra as the water surface isn't a solid surface."

"Just do the exercise already."

Like before, Naruto had no trouble with water walking and proceeded to run around the water surface, grinning. Kakashi was getting annoyed that Naruto could already master everything that he tried to teach him, and came up with an idea to make Naruto train harder than he's ever trained. He told Naruto that training was done for the day, and to come back tomorrow morning for some "special training".

* * *

"Hey Inoichi-san!" The Yamanakas and Naruto were at the dinner table, all eating.

"Yes Naruto?"

"The Old Man said that Tora needed to be mind probed for him to find out the causes of how he came to be that way." Naruto had, earlier already told the Yamanakas about the Tora mission and how it had ended. The fact that Ino had laughed until she cried when she heard about "Sasuke and the Bunnies" proved to Inoichi and Izumi that Ino had definitely got over her infatuation with Sasuke, and were happy that Naruto was involved with this. They had never liked the stuck-up Uchiha's.

"Meh, ok. It's just a cat after all." Naruto relaxed at the calm response, feeling glad that it wasn't his expected scenario.

They all finished eating, and Inoichi and Izumi went to clean up the dishes, leaving Naruto and Ino by themselves.

"So Ino-chan, how was your day?"

"Eh, it was alright, Chōji was just goofing off while Asuma-sensei tried to teach us, and Shika was just staring at the clouds, not really doing anything much."

"It must be hard to see Asuma-san after this time, ne?"

"Yeah. Was it the same for Jiraiya-san?"

"Not really. He lived a happy future life, and he's here again, so the only thing I have to do is to try and stop him getting killed."

"You're right. So how bout you? Good day today?"

"Not really. Sasuke-teme was his usual brooding self, and Sakura-chan was screaming at getting the lowest mission pay because all she did was run around. Kakashi-sensei was surprised I knew both the tree climbing and the water walking, and is going to give me 'surprise training' tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound good."

* * *

Late that night, a masked figure dropped outside the veranda of a house. He knocked on the door. A few minutes later, a purple-haired woman wearing a trench coat and fishnet leggings stepped to the door.

"Kakashi? What the hell do you want?"

"Anko, can you do me a favour?"

* * *

A/N: Yay, a long chapter! I think that was my longest, tbh. Naruto's going to get seriously harmed in the next chapter =S Will update soon! Read + Review as always.

Next: Psychotic Bitch of Doom


	11. Pain in the Ass

**Chapter 9: Pain in the Ass**

A/N: I know, its almost been a week and a half since the last update, but I had half termly tests, and still do. I managed to cobble together a chapter since then, so bear with the dodgy chapter, kay? And if you haven't done so already, please check out my new fic - "Neji and Tenten: 100 Times Over". x1 of that is already up, and x2 is being written (times 1, times 2...times 100, get it?). On with the chapter now =D

P.S. Chapter entitled "Psychotic Bitch of Doom" has been moved forward. The new chapter title is a lot more relevant =P

* * *

"You-WHAT!" cried Anko. "You, want ME to train a weak rookie Genin?"

"Um...yes?" replied Kakashi nervously. He always got nervous around Anko, especially because of her fearsome reputation among other things. He started twiddling his index fingers in a very Hinata-like fashion. After a few moments of thought, Anko sighed.

"Fine, fine I'll train him. I've got nothing much better to do anyways. How long?"

"Er, a week at first. Then I'll assess his progress and see how he's doing."

"Meh, alright. Now go away, and let me sleep. Honestly..." she closed the door and disappeared back into her house, muttering something about masked perverts as she went. Kakashi breathed out the breath he didn't know he was holding, then formed a handsign and poofed away.

* * *

Yet another alarm clock was brutally broken as Naruto punched it and sat up blearily. He rubbed his eyes and listened to the commotion going on downstairs, deducing that the Yamanakas were already up and going about their business. He then remembered that today was the day Kakashi-sensei introduced him to another sensei to teach him more advanced techniques. Instead of feeling happy and excited as he usually did, this time he felt a sense of uneasiness and shuddered, frowning at the sensation. Looking at the floor and picking up the alarm clock, it then dawned on him that he was late.

"Ahh!" screamed Naruto, flinging aside the bedsheets and scrambling to his feet. He hastily brushed his teeth, donned his usual orange jumpsuit, and, after hastily grabbing his shuriken pouch, hurtled down the stairs. He was met by a startled Ino, who wondered what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?"

"Err, new sensei, late, no time to explain!" shouted Naruto, still in panic mode. "Izumi-san, can you give me a slice of toast?"

"Wow, no ramen? Okay then Naruto-kun." Naruto was handed a slice of buttered toast by the Yamanaka matriarch. Naruto scoffed it down in almost a blink of an eye, and rushed out the front door.

"He's very energetic, don't you think?" asked Izumi.

"Yeah, you don't say." Ino commented.

* * *

"Am I late?"

Naruto burst in to the clearing at Training Ground 7, with an irate Team 7 glaring at him.

"Seriously Naruto, you're worse than me." muttered Kakashi.

"What a dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Te-"

"Do I even have to SAY IT this time?" growled Sakura.

"Anyway," said Kakashi cheerily, "everyone will be doing mostly the same exercises as yesterday, and if you master those, I'll teach you a new jutsu. Naruto will get a different sensei."

"Why does the dobe get a new sensei?" asked the jealous Uchiha.

"He just does. Now, Naruto, your sensei should be coming soon – I told her to come here at around this time."

"Wait, she? My new sensei is a kunoichi?"

"Yes, her name is-" Kakashi was cut off violently by the sound of someone ripping through the trees and a kunai with a banner attached to it. The banner unfurled to read: ANKO MITARASHI.

"Oh no. Please, not her." groaned Naruto. This earned him quizzical glances from the other two members of Team 7.

"Enter the coolest, strongest and sexiest kunoichi in all of Konohagakure, Mitarashi Anko!" A purple haired fishnet woman suddenly appeared from behind a tree. Naruto facepalmed.

"ANKO? The hell?"

"Oi, brat, listen to me. I'm your new sensei, and for the next week, whatever says, goes. Got it?" Anko flung a kunai at Naruto, with the intent of grazing his cheek, but Naruto raised an arm and caught it, throwing it to the ground near Anko's feet.

"Sure thing Anko-chan."

"Anko-sensei to you, brat."

"No prob Anko-chan." Anko glared.

"Training Ground 44. Go there. Now." Anko poofed into smoke.

"I almost pity Naruto..." said Kakashi.

"Why?"

"You'll see, by tomorrow."

* * *

"Hello brat, and welcome to Training Ground 44, more commonly known as the Fores-"

"Forest of Death, blah blah blah, can we do something now?"

"Hmm, well it seems you're not all useless then. How bout we start off with a one-on-one spar, anything goes."

"Yeah, thingy is, Anko-chan, you'll probably get beaten."

"And why is that?"

"If you can beat me, I'll tell you."

"Hah, gonna be easy brat. Bring it on!" Anko lashed out with a kick to Naruto's chest, expecting him to fall and go down from the knockback. Instead, Naruto lazily formed a hand sign and called out,

"Kawamiri no Jutsu!" Naruto was replaced with a log, and Anko's foot connected with it, splintering it into pieces. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five Naruto's appeared. Anko raised an eyebrow in surprise, and lashed out at them with a powerful punch.

"Sen'eijashu!"

Snakes slithered out from the sleeves of Anko's trench coat, and swarmed briefly in midair to Naruto's shadow clones. They jumped, and one managed to survive. The shadow clone and the real Naruto began gathering chakra. It was molded into a spiraling blue sphere that Naruto thrusted out.

"Rasengan!"

Anko dodged, but to her surprise, the Rasengan did not flicker but instead stayed intact and was clear, still rotating around in Naruto's hand. Naruto swung again, and Anko barely ducked to avoid the incoming Rasengan._ How does he know the Rasengan?_ she mused. Realizing that she would be badly hurt if she was hit by it, she quickly jumped into a nearby tree. Naruto, meanwhile, had slammed the Rasengan into the trunk of the tree, and Anko shunshined to the opposite corner of the clearing. Naruto threw a kunai. The kunai thudded into Anko's tree, and Anko laughed.

"Missed, brat."

"Really Anko-chan? Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Naruto flashed over. Now even Anko could not hold back her surprise.

"What?" she asked, dazed. Naruto jumped into Anko's tree and held a kunai to her neck.

"I win." he proclaimed happily.

"Did you seriously think it was so easy?" Anko poofed into smoke, revealing it to be a shadow clone.

"Um...yes?"

Naruto was now at close range, so Anko punched him lightly in the gut, and announced,

"Sen'eijashu!"

The snakes made contact with Naruto, who panicked and fell out of the tree. "Meh, not as good as the brat getting bitten, but oh well." Naruto, meanwhile, had forgotten all of his jutsu except one: the Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu which Kakashi had used on him in his Genin test. He shrugged.

"Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu!"

Naruto sank underground. Anko hopped down off the tree and onto the grassy floor of the clearing.

"Hmm...where has the brat gone?"

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" Naruto emerged from the ground and grabbed Anko's legs, pulling her down into the earth. Anko popped away. "Not another clone!" He sank back down into the earth to avoid being pummelled by the real Anko, who jumped out of a bush.

"Well, at least he's not going to use THAT on me again."

"Anko-chan, I'm really sorry, okay?"

"For what? And where are you, brat?"

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōugi: SENNEN GOROSHI!" (A/N: 1000 Years of Death)

"Aww, what a weak move, its nothing more than an ass poke-" Anko was cut off by the attack. "WHAT THE HELL!"

She was propelled high into the air, but unlike when Kakashi used it, there was only height and not distance.

* * *

"So, how do you think Naruto is doing?" asked Sakura. "That lady didn't seem to be very nice."

"Hmm...how IS he faring against Anko?"

Suddenly, there was a rustle, and far away a lot of birds flew up from the trees and twittered around. This was accompanied by a sudden shout.

"I'LL GET YOU, PERVERT!" Sasuke didn't react, while Sakura looked mortified and Kakashi bemused.

"Oh, so that's what he did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was getting chased around the Forest of Death by Anko. Having no choice of staying near the entrance, he sped deeper into the forest. Anko gritted her teeth, she was still blushing and rubbing her rear end in pain.

"How dare you use that perverted jutsu that Kakashi made up?" Anko sped up. "And on ME?"

"Um, it was the only way to hit you?"

"Yeah, but up my ASS?" Anko bit her thumb and sped through handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A snake appeared, about the size of Anko, but a bit bigger. She jumped on it and continued chasing Naruto, the snake slithering through the forest.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" called out Naruto, after going through the summoning. Gamakichi appeared.

"Hi Naruto, any food?"

"No time, hurry, just RUN!" Naruto scrambled onto Gamakichi and forced him to turn his head. He saw a giant snake chasing them with a purple-haired lady on the top. Gamakichi, instead of running, poofed away. "The hell?" Naruto asked. "I'm really gonna kill him after I get out of this mess." Unfortunately, he didn't see Anko and the snake coming up behind him. The snake wrapped Naruto in its coils.

"Gotcha, pervy brat."

"Oh, crap."

* * *

Naruto was tied to a backpack, which was filled with tons of rocks, all of various shapes and sizes.

"Firstly, we will begin with practising our dodging." Naruto groaned, and Anko grinned devilishly. She flung a kunai.

Naruto's screams could be heard all throughout Konoha that night.

* * *

Next Chapter: ?


End file.
